Broken Glass
by Zapwing
Summary: War can rip apart nations, governments and people. But not Zim and Tak. Oneshot.


**Broken Glass**

Tak coughed as she waved her hand to clear the smoke. Beside her, Lard Nar did the same. Around them was a scene of devastation. Buildings which had once stood tall were now no more than metal twigs, smoking and burning. What had once been proud streets were now rubble encrusted pathways. The sky overhead was grey and overcast, although a few rays of sunlight broke through.

"Well, that went well" said Lard Nar, as he kicked a piece of rubble. Tak just gave a grunt as she picked her way through the blasted landscape. Her armour, specially designed for her, boosted her muscles as she did so. "I don't care how well it went" she said, "I just want to find him." Lard Nar sighed as he followed the Irken.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure he's alright. Don't be so worrisome."

Tak didn't answer.

The chaotic battle with the Old Ones had cost them too much. Great Cthulhu had descended to wage war against the universe with the intent to destroy it. Nyarlathotep had sowed discontent and malice among the ranks. Y'golonac had spread perversion and defilement.

Too much had been lost. Too many lives had been destroyed.

Tak pulled herself onto what was once a respectable office building and scanned the gloomy horizon. Smoke rose here and there, along with fires. Twisted and mangled buildings jutted into the sky. Overhead, Aid helicopters and aircraft flew, along with Vortian, Meekrobian and Irken military escorts, while the _Massive_ and the _Regent_ both hovered overhead dispatching more Earthsphere Marines and Irken soldiers. Interspersed within all this was the flashing energized proton leftovers from the gargantuan Vort Cannon, high up in Earth's orbit.

And above all this, looming like mountains, were the great bodies of the Old Ones.

The great beings, almost godlike had been felled at last, much to the galaxy's relief. Their pulsing tentacles lay limp among the ruined buildings, and the remains of their power were slowly fizzing away into nothing. There were even rumors that their remains could be seen from space.

Despite this however, the nightmarish creatures who swore loyalty to these horrors were now running free in this dimension, wreaking havoc among the aid camps.

Tak wasn't concerned about these problems. She just wanted to find him.

She sighed as she jumped down and resumed her pace. Soldiers and marines in giant robotic enhancement suits stepped aside as they saluted her. Tak barely acknowledged them.

She fought her way through the crowd until she finally found what she was looking for.

A temporary camp had been set up in the rubble of an apartment building. There was a large medic tent around which several people were milling about. And sitting just outside with Skutch and Larb, was Dib, nursing a gash on his arm. His armor had been dismantled and presumably kept in storage. The other two Irkens chatted with him, joking and laughing.

As soon as they saw her, the two jumped up, cheering. Dib smiled as she drew closer.

"About time!" he said, "We were getting worried!"

"Where is he?" asked Tak curtly.

Dib chuckled. "You're awfully stubborn, you know that? Come on, he's in here."

Tak ducked under the tent flap, and her eyes widened at what she saw. His wounds were severe, that much was certain. His armor lay in a neat pile against the plastic wall. A breathing apparatus was attached to his face, while his antennae twitched as he slept.

"Zim" breathed Tak, as she walked over to his makeshift bed. She placed herself on the stool, not bothering to remove her own armor. "He'll be fine" said a kind voice. Tak turned around to find a smiling Tenn, wiping her hands on a cloth. "He got pretty banged up, but he'll be okay."

Tak nodded. "Thank you." Tenn's smile grew wider as she left the tent. Tak paid no attention. Frowning, she reached out and rubbed at a smudge on Zim's forehead. Commander Zim had served faithfully and he had been the one to deliver the killing blow to Cthulhu. But it had taken its toll on the Irken, rendering him unconscious, and with several broken bones.

_Thank God for the PAK_, thought Tak, as she removed the smudge completely. She then brushed his antennae, caressing them softly. There was an abrupt beeping as the monitors registered that Zim was fully healed. Tak withdrew her fingers, as Zim's eyes slowly opened. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, as he focused and surveyed his surroundings.

"Tak" he said, his voice strong but still slightly weak, "What-Where am I?" "You're in a med tent. Stop fidgeting!" said Tak, as she pushed Zim back into the sheets. Zim just scowled. "Zim needs no rest!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, keep your mouth shut" said Tak as she fussed over him again, brushing his antennae and readjusting the sheets. Zim stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms huffily. Tak could only smile as he did so.

"You did well today" said Tak, softly, as she caressed his cheek. Zim's face perked up again. "Oh? Oh, yes that! Yes, I did deliver the final blow, and live to tell the tale! After all, I am Zim! And, of course, nothing is comparable to my… ehh…Zim-ness."

Tak sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You haven't learnt a thing have you?"

"Eh? Why should Zim need more learning? Answer me!"

"Well I …"

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I –

"Answer me!"

"Allright, but-

"Answer me!"

"Oh for the sake of…!"

Tak clutched Zim's head in her hands, and before the Irken could register what was happening, Tak was kissing him.

Zim's eyes widened for a few seconds, and slowly fluttered closed. Their lips pressed further and further, until their antennae were almost touching. Tak transferred her hands, from his head to around his shoulders. Zim slowly curled his arms around her waist.

Finally they broke apart, taking deep breaths.

"Frankly" said Tak, between breaths, "I like you the way you are…"

Zim's face broke into a cocky grin. "Ha! Another victory, thanks to the Zim!" Tak laughed, kissed him on the cheek and then leaned closer to his antennae.

"You know," she whispered, seductively, "I'm planning on sleeping a little early tonight, if you know what I mean…"

Zim could just make his grin wider.


End file.
